Memories
by LOLita Con
Summary: Aomine menyesal. Menyesal yang begitu dalam. Tentang mengapa ia meninggalkannya. Disana. Sendirian. Saat itu.


Aomine bahkan tak lagi ingat, sudah berapa lama ia tak pulang ke Negaranya.

Negeri sakura yang tersohor akan matahari terbitnya yang indah.

Akan masyarakatnya yang menjunjung tinggi tata-krama.

Akan kenangannya dengannya.

Sosok yang kini menjadi hantu bagi hidupnya.

'Kagami Taiga.'

.-.

Pria berusia 32 tahunan terlihat.

Tegap menjulang didepan sebuah sekolah SMP swasta.

Sosok itu menatap gedung sekolah tersebut lama.

Terlalu lama malah, hingga satpam sekolah hampir akan menelpon polisi untuk menangkapnya.

Tiba-tiba sosok itu terkikik.

Saat ingatannya memutar beberapa kenangan masa lalu yang ia rindukan.

Seperti ia yang bangun kesiangan dan berakhir ditendang oleh sosok bersurai gradasi.

"Dai Jii-san~" suara cempreng khas anak kecil terdengar mengudara. Membuatnya melupakan hal-hal dimasa lalu yang ia rundukan.

Sosok mungil beriris merah gelap dengan surai hot pink terlihat.

"Yuno-chan,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum, sebelum ia berjongkok dan merentangkan tangan pada bocah mungil tersebut.

"Jii-san~"teriaknya sambil tertawa, bahkan setelah ia berada digendongan pamannya.

"Ya ampun~ Yuno-chan~ sudah berapa kali Kaa-san beritau, jangan berlari, nanti jatuh."

Aomine tersenyum pada sosok wanita yang kini tengah berdecak pinggang didepannya.

"Tak apa Satsuki, lagi pula Yuno-chan ingin menyambut ku."

Merasa dibela, gadis kecil yang surainya dikucir twintail itu menjulurkan lidah pada sang bunda.

"Huh~ anak ini!"geram Satsuki.

Dari jauh, langkah kaki yang pelan terdengar menggema dilorong.

Sosok berjas hitam dengan dasi abu terlihat.

"Kau telat, Daiki,"komentarnya.

Yang diajak bicara tertawa canggung "Maaf-maaf, tadi aku beli boneka tedy yang besar untuk Yuno,"jawabnya.

Sosok beriris beda itu tak merespon, ia tau pria bersurai dongker itu berbohong. Namun ia tak akan berkomentar apapun tentang hal itu.

"Tedy?"tanya bocah kecil dalam gendongan pria berkulit gelap itu.

"Yup~ tapi sekarang Tuan Tedynya sedang mengantuk, kan Jii-san baru pulang dari Amerika. Jadi, Tuan Tedynya Jii-san kirim ke rumah Yuno-chan saja."

Gadis itu tampak kecewa, namun tak lama berselang ia sudah ceria kembali saat disogok jalan-jalan mengelilingi areal sekolah bersama sang paman.

"Dai-chan, sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu. Kau baru tiba kan."

"Tak apa, Satsuki. Aku ingin main dengan anak mu."

Pria bersurai maroon yang kini menjadi suami Satsuki tersenyum. "Kau harusnya mencari seorang istri, Daiki. Dengan begitu kau bisa memiliki anak. Ku lihat, kau begitu suka anak-anak kan?"

Pria bekulit dim itu tak menjawab. Sementara sang bibi hanya bisa memandang keponakannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.-.

 **Kuroko No Basuke** _ **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Memories - LOLita Con**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Peringatan Keras:**_

 _ **OOC tingkat tinggi, BAD EBI, TYPO, agak**_ _(ke)_ _ **S**_ _(e)_ _ **MUT**_ _(an)_ _ **diakhir, alur cepat, Future Fic, dan lain sebagainya.**_

 _Fanfic ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfic saya yang berjudul_ **'Dark Parade'** _._

 _Selamat menikmati cerita yang ada ne~_

 _^o^)/_

.-.

.

"Harusnya … Anata-kun … tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Dai-chan."

Pria yang ditegur hanya melempar senyum.

Ia genggam jemari lentik milik istrinya, Akashi Satsuki.

"Akan lebih baik jika dia bisa melangkah maju. Aku tau itu sulit, tapi aku yakin … dia pasti bisa."

Satsuki tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hime …"

"Beban yang ditanggung Dai-chan begitu berat, Anata-kun. Lagi pula … Anata-kun dulu juga merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mencurigai jika Dai-chan adalah pelaku pembunuhannya,"ucapnya pelan.

Seijuro tak mengelak.

Ya, ia memang bersalah.

Bersalah karena ia terlalu percaya jika Aomine Daiki adalah dalang dari tragedi pembunuhan yang terjadi.

"Tapi … itu dulu, Hime."

Satsuki meremat kain dari rok panjangnya.

"Dulu? …Dulu? … bagi ku, itu seperti kemarin,"desisnya.

"Dari begitu banyak orang disana, hanya ia yang membelanya. Hanya ia yang percaya. Aku takkan kaget jika Dai-chan begitu merasa terpukul saat harus kehilangannya …"  
Seijuro tak menjawab, ia memilih untuk membawa wanita bersurai pink itu dalam peluknya.

"Tak apa … semua akan baik-baik saja,"ucapnya sembari mengelus surai panjang istrinya.

.-.

"Jii-san … kenapa melamun?" sura mungil dari sampingnya membuat Aomine tersentak kaget.

Pria yang kini tingginya 198cm itu memandang anak bibinya dalam diam.

"Tak apa …"jawabnya ringan.

Yuno menatap sang paman lekat-lekat. Bocah kecil itu tau, ada hal yang tak beres dengan sang paman.

"Kata Tou-san, Jii-san takut ke Jepang. Apa itu benar, Jii-san?"

Aomine tak menjawab, ia hanya diam.

Memandang lurus kedepan dengan mata kosong.

Ia masih ingat.

Bagaimana saat ia mengendong tubuh pemuda bersurai gradasi berdarah campuran tersebut dengan linangan air mata dan ingus yang meluber kemana-mana.

"Jii-san … apa Jii-san baik-baik saja? Dari tadi Jii-san memandang lantai lorong terus."

Aomine tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja, Yuno-chan." Yuno menatap pamannya lama sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang kau mau kemana lagi Yuno-chan?"tanyanya ramah.

"Hem~ bagaimana kalau ke lapangan basket!"serunya bersemangat.

Aomine tertawa, sebelum mengangguk "Tentu."

.-.

Yuno sudah kembali kepangkuan ibunya.

Sementara Aomine sedang meminum kopi pahitnya, sendirian dipinggir vending machine disamping lapangan baseball.

Surai biru kelamnya melambai ringan saat diterpa angin.

Ia tersenyum. Sebelum menatap bangunan didepannya.

Teiko Junior High School.

Sekolah SMP swasta yang dibangun diatas areal Kurobasu School.

Sekolah militer terbaik diseluruh Jepang, bahkan diseluruh dunia, dulu.

Aomine memainkan kaleng berisi kopinya.

Iris kebiruannya memandang nanar kearah sekitar.

Ia ingat.

Seolah tercium dengan jelas.

Saat-saat dimana ia dan kawan-kawan pelanginya dulu bermain bersama dengan gembira.

Sebelum semua hal rumit masuk dalam kehidupan mereka, dan memaksa otaknya berkerja keras untuk memikirkan begitu banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas berat.

Hidupnya memang terlalu abstrak untuk disebut nikmat.

"Daiki."

Aomine menoleh kearah kanan, terlihat sosok bersurai maroon yang menatapnya dengan mata berbeda warna. "Akashi,"gumamnya pelan.

Sosok itu berjalan mendekat, sebelum duduk dibangku kosong dekat vending machine.

"Kami senang kau pulang,"ucapnya, membuka pembicaraan.

Aomine tertawa, terlalu berat untuk mengindikasikan jika ia sedang bahagia.

"Aku dipindah tugaskan kemari." jawabnya sebelum kembali menatap bocah-bocah bermain baseball.

Ah~

Tiba-tiba ia jadi ingat, saat-saat muda dulu.

Saat ia masih bersemangat mengejar bola orange sambil berlarian seperti orang gila.

Tapi, semua itu hanya jadi cerita masa lalu saja.

Karena kini, Aomine bahkan sudah tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Kecuali jika benar-benar harus dilakukan.

"Begitu … jika kau tidak dipindah tugaskan, kau pasti takkan pulang ke Jepang, kan?"

Aomine tak menjawab.

Bunyi kaleng kopi yang ia lempar pada kotak sampah terdengar nyaring ditelinga.

Aomine memasukka kedua tangannya kesaku celana bahannya.

"Dimanapun … tak masalah, Akashi. Sejak saat itu … aku sudah mati,"ujarnya sebelum berlalu.

Pergi.

Meninggalkan semua kenangannya di areal sekolah ini.

.-.

Yang pertama menyabutnya adalah aroma barang-barang lama.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Andai dia masih ada.

Mungkin semua akan berbeda.

Siapa tau … mereka bisa tinggal bersama, seatap meski bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih atau apapun itu dalam nuansa romantis.

Cukup seperti dulu saja, kawan sekamar.

Ia pasti sudah beryukur.

Meski ia mungkin akan disambut dengan omelan dan lemparan sepatu karena kamarnya begitu kacau.

Sungguh, ia akan benar-benar bersyukur.

Andai, andai saja benar hal seperti itu bisa kembali ia dapatkan.

Mungkin ia akan menjual jiwanya pada iblis, jika ada iblis yang dapat mempersembahkan roda pemutar waktu padanya.

Sungguh, ia rindu.

Ia rindu akan kawan-kawannya.

Akan Kise yang entah mengapa suka menempel-nempel padanya, rindu pada Murasakibara yang kadang memberinya sebotol pocari －meski isinya hanya setengah－ ,rindu pada Midorima yang tsundere tapi tetap berbaik hati memberinya handuk basah setelah latihan, rindu pada Takao yang senang sekali menggoda Midorima, rindu pada Himuro yang sudah ia anggap seperti emak sendiri(?), bahkan kini Aomine merindukan saat-saat cekcok dengan Haizaki juga. Mungkin jet lang dan jalan-jalan diareal sekolah sambil membawa anak kecil dapat memperngaruhi kinerja otaknya.

Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan kinerja otaknya.

Soalnya, ia merasa didepannya kini seolah ada sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Ka…Kagami?"panggilnya.

Sosok itu tak membalas panggilannya. Ia hanya diam, berdiri ditempat yang sama, sambil menatapnya dengan iris merah kehitaman dan senyum bodoh yang ia rindukan.

Tanpa Aomine sadari.

Ia menangis.

 _._

 _Berharap kau tetap disini …_

 _Berharap …_

 _Dan berharap lagi …_

 _._

Sudah hari ke 5 semenjak Aomine menginjakkan kaki ditanah leluhurnya. Itu berarti, sudah 4 hari ia bekerja dikepolisian pusat kota Tokyo.

Lelah, sungguh ia lelah.

Ingin rasanya ia mengadu.

Pada ayah dan ibundanya yang sudah berada disurga, sejak 5 dan 10 tahun yang lalu.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas berat.

Gelas kopinya sudah kosong sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Dan bawahannya yang katanya mau membuatkannya kopi belum datang juga.

Aomine memijat pangkal hidungnya, apa mungkin bawahannya ini diculik Akatsuki dari anime sebelah untuk diextrac bijunya? Setahunya sekarang Akatsuki sudah dipensiunkan. Mengingat jika manganya sudah tamat dengan banyak pernikahan.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kopinya. Aomine memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya dalam hening.

Meski sekarang jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari.

Aomine tetap tegar.

Jadi atasan memang susah.

Banyak cobaannya.

Apa lagi jadi orang ganteng, dikit-dikit ditawari anak orang. Lha emang dia ini pria apaan? Masa semua anak gadis mau dinikahinya.

Sudah-sudah …

Kalau membahas kegantengan Aomine memang takkan pernah tamat.

Lebih baik kita kembali pada sesi bergalau rianya Aomine saja.

Dulu …

Saat dia masih kecil. Masih imut. Masih unyuk-unyuk －kata Satsuki－ ia jika sedang begadang untuk belajar pasti ditemani oleh sang ayah, sebut saja pria yang sudah memberi bibit pada ibunya itu menonton film barat dengan lakon utama yang topless sambil membawa amunisi dan senjata laras panjang, dengan wajah tercoreng-coreng dan ikat kepala berwarna merah, pria yang tidak pernah masuk angin itu akan main tembak-tembakan dengan penjahat.

Saat ia SMP, ia ditemi oleh sang bunda. Bukan karena ayahnya hilang digandeng wanita lain, tapi karena ayahnya naik pangkat dan bekerja hingga larut malam.

Dan saat ia SMA, ia sudah tidak pernah begadang untuk belajar lagi. Kan Aomine sudah pintar, keren juga, siapa coba guru yang tidak memberinya nilai plus? Mungkin itu guru belum pernah ia sambangi dengan pipa besi … er~ lupakan kata-kata author tadi.

Saat SMA adalah saat-saat dimana horman testosteron milik Aomine dan hampir 99,9% pria lain diluar sana bergejolak dengan kuat dan sehat.

Jadi tak salah －menurut Aomine－ jika ia mencoba menggunakan mesin pencarian online dari pcnya untuk bekerja lebih giat dimalam hari demi mencari asupan berupa foto dan video gadis-gadis dan model cantik uncensored.

Tapi … semenjak dia masuk akademi kepolisian, hidupnya berubah …

Mulai dari makanan yang sering habis jatahnya －harap dicatat jika Aomine sering ketiduran saat perebutan makanan di aula makan－ sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus bergantung pada belas kasihan kawannya (dalam hal ini Kise) untuk menyisahkan makanan untuknya. Itupun tak selalu bisa, malah seringnya ia harus makan masakan monster milik sang bibi.

Dan saat itulah Aomine mulai merasa jika menjadi anak mami itu tidak berguna sama sekali.

Soalnya … dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah apapun.

Jangankan melipat baju, membuat kopi saja pancinya sampai gosong.

Tapi semua berubah.

Dan itu perlu waktu 6 bulan kemudian.

Andai hidup seindah dorama ditelevsi. 6 bulan kemudian pasti haya berdurasi 1 jam kemudian.

Saat itulah dia datang.

Dia bukan cinta yang Aomine tunggu.

Dia hanya kawan sekamar songong, yang juga keren disaat bersamaan.  
Perlu waktu 1 bulan, hingga Aomine benar-benar sadar jika ia bergantung pada kebaikan hati sang macan Amerika itu untuk hidup.

Aomine kembali menghela nafas.

Penat yang ia pikul semakin menjadi-jadi.

Andai ia ada disini.

Disisinya.

Pasti kini mereka sedang bersenda gurau sambil bertengkar. Membahas hal yang penting, tentu saja!

Aomine alihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan berkas didepannya ke figura mungil disisi kanan mejanya.

Dua orang pemuda terlihat.

Saling berpose konyol menghadap kamera.

Sang satu menjulurkan lidah sambil mengketrutkan alis, sementara yang lain membentuk tanda victory dengan tangannya sambil kedua iris kelamnya diputar ketengah.

Aomine tertawa.

Ia ingat.

Aroma musim panas yang merasai indra penciumannya saat mereka dengan bodohnya berfikir dapat mengalahkan matahari.

Ia ingat.

Saat mereka berakhir seri dengan tubuh terkapar ditengah lapangan karena kelelahan.

Ia ingat.

Saat mereka lebih memilih nonton film horor dari internet dari pada mengerjakan pr, dan berakhir dengan pingsan berdua.

Ia ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ingat.

Ia ingat!

Meski semua itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa bulan.

Aomine tersenyum miris.

Ia pejamkan kelopak matanya.

Berharap semua kenangan itu dapat menjadi kenyataan lagi.

.-.

"Anda datang lagi?"

Aomine tersenyum, sebelum membungkukkan badan sopan.

"Bunga lily lagi?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

Wanita tua penjaga toko itu tersenyum simpul, sebelum mengambil bunga yang hendak dibeli pelanggannya.

Toko bunga milik keluarga Furuhashi tidak terlalu besar. Tapi, Aomine menyukai baunya.

Bau harum bunga yang samar-samar tercium diindranya.

Disamping meja kasir. Potret seorang pemuda berusia 19 tahunan terlihat. Tegap menjulang dengan iris seperti ikan mati, ia tersenyum menghadap kamera. Tak terlalu lebar, namun cukup bagus. Untuk seorang yang Aomine terka tak punya perasaan.

Wanita tua pemilik toko disebelahnya, memegang kue ulang tahun sambil tersenyum, dengan mata yang menyipit. Kemudian ada adik perempuannya, gadis mungil dengan wajah cantik yang memegang boneka tedy super besar berwarna putih. Sang kepala keluarga diujung kanan, tersenyum penuh wibawa sambil merangkul pundak anak sulungnya.

"Nak, Aomine,"panggilnya.

Aomine terkaget, sebelum menunduk sungkan.

Wanita tua itu tertawa, begitu lepas. Seolah semua bebannya menguap bersama udara yang ia hirup.

"Terima kasih,"ucapnya.

Aomine tak membalas, ia hanya tersenyum pada wanita tua tersebut.

Senyum yang bahkan tak pernah dilihat oleh bibinya sekalipun.

"Tak apa, Baa-san. Lagi pula … aku yang harusnya minta maaf, karena tak dapat menyelamatkan anak mu."

Wanita itu tertawa, sebelum menepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine.

"Jangan begitu Pak Polisi~ lagi pula kau sudah mengangkap pelakunya. Aku yakin … Kojiro-chan … pasti sangat bahagia disurga sana."

Aomine tak menjawab.

Irisnya menggelap.

Entah mengapa, hal itu tak membuat dirinya bangga.

"Nak,"panggilnya lagi.

Aomine menatapnya, menatap wanita tua yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum padanya.

Ingin sekali Aomine berteriak jika bukan ia yang melakukannya. Tapi … Kagami Taiga.

Namun percuma.

Pemilik alis cabang itu bahkan sudah berpulang juga.

"Pergilah, untuk mu gratis. Tapi hanya hari ini,"kelakarnya.

Aomine tersenyum "Terima kasih, Baa-san."

Wanita tua itu mengangguk, sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Aomine yang berjalan pergi.

Tak lama kemudian air mata berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

Andai …

Andai pembunuhan itu tak pernah terjadi.

Pasti putra sulungnya yang tercinta ada disini, dan mungkin … akan menjadi salah satu anggota kepolisian yang memiliki sederet prestasi gemilang.

Wanita itu menangis.

Menangis dan terus menangis.

Berharap tangisannya dapat mengembalikan Kojironya.

.

.

.-.

.

.

"Hei … aku datang lagi."

Semilir angin yang berhembus, membuat aroma rumput kering tercium kuat diindranya.

Sosok itu tertawa.

Terus tertawa, hingga berharap dengan tawanya malaikat maut dapat datang menjemputnya.

Ia berjongkok.

Bunga lily putih nan cantik ia letakkan disamping nisannya.

'Kagami Taiga'

Ditemukan dalam keadaan hangus, hanya beberapa potong daging dan tulang yang tersisa dari kebakaran waktu itu.

Rasanya baru kemarin, bagi Aomine.

Ia yang menangis sampai suranya serak karena menyesal tidak membawa Kagami keluar waktu itu.

Satu bulir air mata menetes jatuh, melewati pipinya, sebelum berakhir didagunya.

Aomine ulurkan tangannya ke nisan didepannya.

Tanda salib kembali ia buat.

Aomine tertawa.

Berharap itu dapat meringankan berat yang melanda dadanya.

"Kau tau … kau bodoh!"

Ia tersenyum, meski yang ia katakan hanya makian sesudahnya.

" … aku ingin menyusul mu … tapi aku sadar … aku hidup selama ini berkat nyawa yang kau korbankan."

Tiba-tiba ingatannya berputar.

Berputar disaat Kuroko menembaknya, dan membuat Kagami menjadikan dirinya sebagai tameng hidup. Sebelum menembak balik Kuroko.

.

" _Kau teman ku Kagami, aku janji takkan melupakan mu!"_

 _._

Aomine seka air matanya dengan punggung tangan "Ya, ampun~ disini berdebu sekali, coba lihat aku menjatuhkan air mata karena kelilipan. Mau ditaruh mana muka ku sebagai kepala kepolisian,"ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris. Mencoba membantah jika linaggan air mata itu berasal dari kenangannya akan Kagami.

.

.-.

.

Aomine tak dapat mengira sekarang jam berapa.

Melihat pekatnya awan yang mengantung dilangit, Aomine taksir mungkin sudah jam 5 sore.

Rintik hujan dan kilat yang menyambar-nyambar sedari tadi membuat Aomine bergidik.

Untunglah ia berkendara melewati pepohonan tinggi dihutan.

Berharap saja, tak ada sambaran petir yang akan merobohkan pohon.

Aomine mendecih sambil memukuli setir mobilnya.

Mungkin virgo sedang ada diurutan terakhir sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

Mungkin ia juga perlu menonton serial Oha-asa untuk keselamatannya.

"Hah~ aku lapar,"keluhnya.

Jemari dimnya segera menyalakan ponselnya.

Mencari adakah rumah makan atau tempat peristirahatan didekat perbatasan Tokyo.

.-.

Bunyi decitan mobil yang bercampur dengan derasnya air hujan terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Ditanjakan.

Tepat didistrik terluar Tokyo.

Terdapat jajaran pertokoan.

Aomine berkendara lebih pelan.

Kilat dan petirnya memang sudah hilang, namun intensitas air langit malah makin tinggi.

Jajaran pertokoan itu tampak sepi.

Hanya beberapa kedai yang buka, itupun kebanyakan menjual ramen. Dan Aomine sedang ingin teriyaki sekarang.

"Ah! Disana!"pekiknya.

kedai mungil dengan bagunan gaya jepang terlihat.

Aomine memarkirkan mobilnya dilahan parkir samping kedai.

Baru Aomine membuka pintu mobilnya. Sosok tegap dengan headband berwarna putih terlihat, sosok itu mengenakan kimono coklat kemerahan yang mencolok.

"Eeh~ tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan ditutup dulu!"teriak Aomine sambil berlari kearahnya.

Pakaiannya sedikit basah, namun untung tak terlalu parah.

Sosok kearahnya, membuat wajah tegasnya berada tepat didiepan wajahnya. Hingga membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Iris bening dengan warna kemerahan terlihat.

"Ka … Kagami …"panggilnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Sepertinya … kau menemukan ku."

'buagh'

"Satu tonjokan saja takkan cukup!"maki Aomine.

Darahnya mendidih, ingin rasanya ia hancurkan pria yang kini tersungkur sambil tertawa didepannya.

Namun … entah mengapa.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Ia tersenyum.

Senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Apa … aku pulang,"ujar Aomine pelan.

Sosok yang baru bangkit itu itu meludahkan darah kelantai.

"Sebenarnya aku mau tutup. Tapi mungkin, aku perlu membuka kedai ku sedikit lebih lama."ia berkata sembari tersenyum, membuat Aomine merasa jika ia ingin memeluk tubuh itu kembali.

Hanya untuk memastikan, jika yang didepannya ini nyata.

Bukan hantu dan hayalannya semata.

"Sebaiknya kau segera masuk jagoan. Kecuali jika kau ingin sakit,"teriak sosok itu dari dalam.

"Bangsat! Kau harus bayar banyak hal pada ku!"balas Aomine sambil berteriak.

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki kedalam.

.

.

.

.-.

.

.

.

' _Tentu saja kau pulang._

 _Aku rumah mu, kan?_

 _Aomine …'_

.

.

.

.-.

.

.

.

 _fin_

.

.

.

.-.

.

.

.

 _ **(*)**_ _insert song :_ **Ipang - Ada Yang Hilang**


End file.
